


Something to Report

by edxwin_elric



Series: Something to Report [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, POV First Person, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Series, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Riza gives Roy some big news.





	Something to Report

  ** _Riza_**

“ _Oh! Unh! Oh God! Colonel._ ”

He’s too good at this. He knows me too well. Where to touch me. How. What to say, when. I can’t handle it. I…I…

“Riza,” he groans against my neck, and I’m done.

“Roy, I’m… _oh, I’m…coming_ ,” I whimper.

“Fuck yeah,” he mumbles, driving into me deeper.

He doesn’t last long after that, quickly finishing off, and lowering his forehead to mine, resting his weight on his arms on either side of my head.

“We can’t keep doing this,” I break the silence breathlessly. “We’ll get caught.”

“We can’t fucking stop either,” he points out truthfully.

Still…

“Colonel…Roy,” I amend softly. “I need… There’s something…” My voice cuts out, and I kick myself internally. Just say the damn words.

“Is this what you need?”

His fingers dip between my legs, running through my wet and sinking into my still-throbbing center his cock just vacated.

I moan involuntarily, and my hips jerk against his hand.

“No,” I choke. “That’s not…”

“Come on, Lieutenant,” he teases, “you know this is what you need.”

I just came twice, and he thinks I need a third? Seriously? What I have to say is more important than— _Oh. Oh. Oh God._

“ _Colonel,”_ I cry out, reaching down to grab his wrist.

“Damn, Riza. You’re insatiable. I love you like this.”

“ _I…I…_ ” I’m about to come.

Again.

But I need to tell him, and now is—

“That’s it, Lieutenant. Fuck my hand.”

“ _I’m pregnant._ ”

His hand freezes, still inside me, and my eyes snap to his.

“What?” he whispers.

“I…I… I didn’t mean to say that,” my voice shakes horribly. “I was… I was–”

“About to come,” he finishes in that same tone. “You were at the edge. I could feel it.”

“Yes,” I murmur, “But…I didn’t.”

“No. You said…”

My body is trembling with need. His thick digits are still buried inside me. I need him to finish what he started.

“Forget what I said,” I snap. “And move.”

His eyes flash, and suddenly his hand is gone.

“No,” I cry out, but before I can move, his fingers are replaced with his rigid cock again.

He doesn’t hesitate. Immediately, he drives into me, hard and deep, and he doesn’t pause. He repeats the motion over and over, harder and faster, until I’m afraid I’ll split apart.

“Come now, Lieutenant,” he growls in my ear, and I can’t stop my body from obeying his order.

He comes with me, digging his fingers into my hips, holding me still. When he moves again, he slides his hands up to my ribs and looks down at me.

“You’re mad at me,” I whisper.

“What?” He frowns. “Why would you think that?”

“You just fucked me like you’re mad at me,” I explain timidly.

God. Who am I? Why am I acting so skittish?

“Did I?” He raises an eyebrow. “I thought you wanted me to finish you off.”

“I did, but–”

“I’m not mad,” he continues, “That’s how I always fuck you. Or it should be.”

I frown up at him. “I just announced that I’m pregnant, and your response was to try to pound into me hard enough to break the bed?”

“Uh…” His casual confidence wavers. “I…didn’t really think…”

“Roy, l…I’m sorry.” I reach up and put my hand on his neck. “I didn’t mean...”

“You’re pregnant, Riza?” he interrupts gently.

“Um…yes.”

“Fuck,” he hisses, turning his face away.

“Don’t say that,” I plead softly. “I know we… It isn’t…”

“It’s terrible,” he groans, rolling off of me.

“I know,” I whisper.

“How long have you known?” He raises up on an elbow and watches me.

“About a week,” I confess. “I think I’m about ten weeks along, give or take.”

“Wait. A week? So…when we stayed late at the office the other night, and I–”

“Yes,” I cut him off. “I knew then.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” His brow furrows in confusion.

“Because I…I like forbidden, on-top-of-your-desk sex,” I admit. “I didn’t want to ruin it with this.”

“Fair point.” He dips his head in a nod before looking back at me. “God, Riza. I wish I could’ve stopped this.”

“I knew you would say that, but it’s too late now, and…Roy, I’m scared.”

“What? No. Don’t…” He moves closer to me and runs his fingers through my hair. “You don’t have to worry. I’ll take care of this.”

“What are we gonna do?” I wheeze, my ability to stay strong dissolving. “Our jobs…”

“Shit. I didn’t even… Work is…not going to be pretty,” he sighs.

“Please don’t suggest something nuts like I start pretending to have some boyfriend somewhere to explain this.”

“I would never do that.” He glowers. “I’m not giving some imaginary douchebag credit for this.”

God. That is _so_ like him to be jealous of a figment of his imagination.

“Everyone will know it’s you,” I point out, coming back to the topic at hand. “Like it’s always you.”

“Yeah. Well. I’ll be okay. It’ll be harder for you.”

Naturally, as a male superior officer his reputation and position are secure. As a female subordinate, mine are more likely to suffer. Damn patriarchy.

Not to mention, I actually have to carry this baby.

“I know.” I sigh. “Maybe…we can just not worry about it yet.”

So far that plan has been working just fine.

“This…God, what a mess.”

“Okay.” I turn onto my side and put a hand on his cheek, pulling his face toward mine. “Let’s just find one good thing.”

“There’s not one,” he fires back.

“Lie,” I counter softly. “For one, you…are gonna be a daddy.”

“Fuck,” he groans. “That’s not a good thing. Shit, Riza. I don’t know how to be a parent. I’ll probably fuck this kid up.”

“That’s not true,” I argue. “You know the first, most important rule of parenting.”

“Which is…?”

My voice gets thick, but I ignore it and push on.

“You have to love your kid,” I choke. “More than anything in the world. And fight to always protect them.”

“Hell, Riza. I…” He slides over to me and pulls me into him.

“This isn’t about me. I…”

“Our parents weren’t very…ideal,” he states gently. “Are you sure we can–”

“You’ll be a great dad,” I interrupt firmly.

“And you’ll be a damn good mom.” He leans in and kisses me softly. “The rest of this…” he murmurs against my lips, “we can figure out as we go. I guess.”

“I thought you’d be more upset,” I tell him carefully.

“What’s the use in that? Besides, I finally have indisputable grounds for a marriage license.”

“What?” I gasp.

“Don’t act surprised, Lieutenant,” he smirks. “As if you didn’t know.”

“But…the military…”

“There are rules, obviously, but I doubt they can deny me after this.”

He moves in a flash, and when I look up again he’s on top of me. The look in his eye is…burning.

“So, what do you say, Lieutenant Hawkeye? Will you–”

I don’t let him finish. No doubt he’s asking the damn question, and since I feel my response should be obvious by now, I skip to the end, and pull his head down to mine.

He takes over the kiss almost instantly, slipping his tongue inside, moving a hand to my hair and digging his fingers into my scalp. Until he pulls back.

“That’s a yes?”

“Honestly, sir?” I raise an eyebrow. “You have to ask?”

He grins, and immediately leans in for another kiss.

 


End file.
